


Marquess and the Page

by Ivankaracheev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivankaracheev/pseuds/Ivankaracheev
Summary: Marquess (later Duke) Alejandro Alvarrano is a very powerful aristocrat, who runs the city of Toledo on behalf of the King of Spain, but in reality, he runs it, like it was his own, and not to many, but to others, who know real him in secret, he is a well-known womaniser, known only as Don Alejandro, who seduces women in their town and by proxy, cheats on his own wife, Marquesa Luisa, who doesn't know about his double life as a said womaniser, but she knows that he's cheating on her confidant, Carmelita Suareto, with whom he had a special relationship behind her back and one day, she entrusts her godson Juan AKA Seraphino, to trick her husband into getting him in bed and expose him as an adulterer, but she doesn't know that he had another ideas and plans on that vile-sounding to him suggestion.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Marquess and the Page

Marquess Alvarrano had initially thought that his wife doesn't know that he's cheating on her with her confidant Carmelita, which was used greatly in his advantage. 

Now, he's going to solicit her as he did with a lot of women in Toledo under the guise of Don Alejandro, whose identity the people of his Marquessate won't dare to find out and if they will, they'll pay dearly for it.

Alvarrano stands in the doorway of his mansion's guest's room, where Carmelita was supposedly waiting for him. 

"Carmelita Suareto. Meet your charming prince." 

He said with a sly smile, as he entered the room, which was dark lit, with only a candlelight shining through and instead of his mistress' voice, he hears a flirtatiously sounding and familiar voice of an older teenage boy, who was his despised page, who giggled from Marquess' confusion the second he saw him instead of Carmelita.

"Well, hello there, Don Alejandro."

Marquess clearly recognised the flirty voice. It belonged to Seraphino, better known to Marquess as Juan, which enraged him not only by his own presence, but how provocatively he was dressed. Every was loosened, like he was a prostitute, rather than a page boy.

"You! What are you think you're doing here, Juan?!?" 

Seraphino only chuckled at the Marquess and said. 

"Being your new girl to screw, Alejandro." 

He lowers his hand towards his own crotch and through his hands, shows what the Marquess shall do to make him satisfied, which caused Alvarrano to feel disgusted due to his understanding of gestures. 

"Want some of that? You've offered your floozies all over the town that and they didn't flinched, unlike you, Marqués." 

The Marquess was steaming mad angry at the seventeen-year old boy, who was suggesting him to blow his dick off. He could not let that humiliation of his honour and status to slide so easily, but he didn't had the chance to quickly react and beat some sense into him, as he saw his percieved archenemy getting up from the bed, on which he sat and starting to approach him. 

Eventually, he walked to him to the point that they could only see each other's faces and Juan said to Marquess. 

"Maybe this will get you aroused." 

And then, Seraphino playfully and forcefully kissed Don Alejandro with his lips and put one of his hands to his cheek, while he used another to guide the Marquess' hand to his crotch and underneath his pants. 

Alvarrano forcefully broke away from Juan's kiss as he felt that he was using his right hand in order to jerk himself off to the Marquess' face, which caused him to smack Seraphino's face with the back of his hand and push him away from himself to the point that he fell on the floor. 

"Ow!"

Alvarrano was enraged with what his page boy was doing to him and he didn't liked it. 

"You pathetic little sodomite! What on Earth and in the God's name you think you're doing?!?" 

But his own treacherous blush across his face said everything for him to Seraphino and the page only thrown a seductive glance to him.

Juan was shocked by the Marquess' reaction, but still he kept his flirtatious attitude towards him and, judging by a smile on his face as he saw his blushing face, he was enjoying seeing Alejandro like that. 

Embarrassed. Humiliated. Shamed. Enraged. 

He liked him that way. Being his own girl of a man, whose love conquests inspired him to become romantic towards women. 

But still, the page boy said to him. 

"I didn't knew you were such a wuss at hitting people, Alejandro."

Alvarrano was angered at him for calling him a wuss and he quickly approached him, grabbed him by his shirt's loosened collar and demanded the answers. 

"Who sent you here, page?" 

Seraphino only laughed at him and attempted to lie to him. 

"Your lovebird Carmelita did." 

Alejandro knew that Carmelita wouldn't do such thing to him and demanded the answer from the page boy. 

"She wouldn't do that to me. Who sent you here? Was it Ferrieto?" 

"Close. Your wife, Marquesa Luisa sent me here." 

Page boy's statement about that Marquess' wife sent him to seduce her husband was more than enough to piss off Alejandro, as he, out of all people, couldn't believe that her, despite the fact that they were married and supposed to share secrets with him, in secret, sent Juan in order to get laid with him, which will be used as an instrument to scare him away from Carmelita, as she will attempt to blackmail her in exchange of faithfullness.

Alejandro despised faithfulness as much as he despised paying his own debts.

"Why would she do that? Isn't she wanted me to get you in bed out of fun or to fulfill any other of her vile and disgusting thoughts about me and men?" 

Juan was laughing at his face, as the Marquess' accusations had no sustaintial proof and he decided to tell him the reason why he's here on her behalf. 

"She sent me here to teach you a lesson that cheating on your spouse is wrong, if it's not men. Besides, you look very attractive when you blush, Marquess. It definitely arouses me, makes my cock go hard." 

He had no idea how did she even found out that he was cheating on her with Carmelita, but he was definitely pissed at her, not only for daring to put her nose where it doesn't belong, but also setting up his own page boy as a sex bait for him in order to expose him as an adulterer, yet she doesn't know that, as Don Alejandro, he seduced hundreds, if not thousands of women in Toledo and all of Spain, with whom he had a numerous one-night stands, which he called "love conquests". 

But, the last two phrases that came from Juan's mouth, that sounded like they were filled with pure lust, made him think of something. 

The shameless vengeance on his wife and archenemy and new experience in his sexual "adventures" in Toledo and the rest of Spain. 

It would definitely add some spice to it and benefit him in dominance of men, yet it still sounded hypocritical, as he was a man with an upstanding reputation as a faithful husband in the city's inner circles and in the King's eyes, yet everyone didn't knew that he had an extensive double life, as he made and took every single precaution of making sure that no one in their sane mind won't dare to look at his dirty laundry.

He let go of Seraphino's shirt collar and seductively asked him in the low voice. 

"You really think that I'm attractive to you when I blush, Seraphino?" 

He said that with his usual sly smile, that ran across his face, when he was going to seduce any other women and leave their broken hearts filled with empty promises, that are made out of the sweetest and most painful lies, yet Seraphino didn't knew that he was going to seduce him instead. 

"Well, um... Yeah. I think you are, Marquess."

"Good. Now, acting on my good will, I'll give you a sexual superiority over me. Only for one night and when that expires, you will be sexually inferior under me for the most of time and you'll regain it, after doing some errands for me, understand?"

Seraphino looked confused at Don Alejandro's proposition, but he took it.

"Yes, I understand."

**Author's Note:**

> This work and characters were mostly inspired by The Marriage of Figaro and Don Juan/Giovanni.
> 
> To be honest, the Marquess (eventually Duke) Alvarrano is the mixation of Count Almaviva and Don Giovanni, as the other characters, such as Luis Juan Ferrieto/Figaro were originally made as a spoof version of the Figaro Trilogy by Beaumarchais, but with other names and mostly derive from their operatic versions, specifically Mozart's opera and original storylines, written by me.


End file.
